Diary of a Wild Child
by xgemmalouisex
Summary: Leah Barnes is no longer the innocent little girl that we've seen! She's become a total wild child teenager and wants nothing more than to annoy her irritating family.


3/4/14 Friday

"Tah babes!" I slurred handing the taxi driver a tenner. I stepped out the car but my feet got caught up in one another and i face planted the ground. Owwww! The taxi driver didn't even care he just drove off cheeky mare. I thought about standing up but that probably wasn't so wise. Instead i just pulled off my heals and crawled to the door. I sorta head butted it instead of knocking but that wouldn't get anyones attention. I rummaged for my keys in my bag and tried my best to get them in the key hole. Took me like 10 mins to actually get em in. I swung on the door handle and landed in the mat groaning.

"LEAH! Is that you? Where have you been?!" Oh shit, that was my mum Amy she's a right fuckin pain. I crawled to the stairs and hauled my self up using the bannister rail. I took one step, two steps, three then lost my footing and slid back down. And yet more bluddy pain. I looked up to see my mum at the top of the stairs.

"Leah Barnes! Get up these stairs NOW" she yelled sorta whispering though.

"No can dooo mammmaaaaaa! Tried that!" My mum just sighed back at me hopelessly. "Mammmaaaa oooooohhh didnt mean to make you cryyyyy...if im not back again this time tomorrow carryyyy oooonnnnn caryyy oooonn!" I sang operatically. Hand waving in the air.

"If you're not back again this time tomorrow then there will be hell to play miss!" Jeeees it was a joke, its good song innit.

"What the hell is going on" my dad called walking to the top of the stairs. What the hell was he doin here.

"Hay dadddiooo, fancy giving me a hand up the stairs!" He shook his head in disbelief heading towards me holding out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled my self up. Finally reaching the top of the stairs he dropped me back on to the floor. I crawled to my room. I don't even know what there problem em! Im 16 for gods sake not 6. Well if i was 6 then there probably would be some major issues if i was lead here smashed. I heard my parents talking on the landing. The convo went somet like thisss:

"I actually despair with her! She comes in bladdered every night! Why cant she be more like Luke?" My mum moaned. More like Luke? More like bluddy Lucas?! Who the hell would wanna be like him!

"I know, i know. If she was more like him this family wouldn't be so dysfunctional!" My dad said back. Oh fuckin charming, well i know who there fave child is. Yeh he gets all A's and shit but who wants to be a swat! I wanna go partyyiinngg biatches. Oh god. Throat tightening, mouth tasting rank...i was gunna, i was gunna be...bleughhhhhh! Sick all over my sparkly purple carpet! Eeeeew.

"Muuuuuum!" I called!

"Shut up SHUT UP! You will wake your brother!" She groaned opening my door. "Agh what is that smell, oh for god sake leah" she called for dad who, after bickering about not wanting to clean it up, eventually did. Jeez seriously they are like a bunch of kids.

"ITS WEDNESDAY, WEDNESDAY GOTTA GET DOWN IN WEDNESDAY!" I called out but received an angry 'Shut up now' back. But it didnt! After all they make my life hell why shouldn't i repay them?

"It's Wednesday night! Yeah we danced on table tops, and we took to many shots, think we kissed but i forgot! ITS WEDNESDAY NIGHT." I sang even louder. My door flung open and my mum stood there eyes raging!

"If you don't shut up this instant, i'll... I'll..." But before she could decide what she was going to do we both heard a little voice sing...

"Last friday night!" My little brother Liam skipped towards me.

"We maxed our credit cards and we got kicked out of the bar so we hit the boulevard..." I pointed at Li for the next line.

"LAST FRIDAY NIIIGGGHHHTTT!"

I continued again as my mum stood there speechless. "We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the yard then..."

"STOP! Shut up now!" Mum interrupted. "Come on Liam lets get you back to bed. She walked out of my room glaring at me in disgust. HA! I heard my lil bro say when he got onto the landing...

"Mum whats skinny dipping?" I burst into laughter, i even heard dad chuckle too.

"Night lil bro" i called, "night big sis" he called back. Im surprised Luke hadn't woken up to be honest. I figured that i best had go to sleep otherwise i really was gunna get murdered. My phone vibrated as soon as my head touched my pillow. It was Cal, the sexy lad from the club.

'Hay babe, shame you couldn't come to mine. See you tommorrow?'

Omg he was yummy! Sparkling brown eyes, brown hair with his fringed quaffed. GOORRGGEEOUUSSS! I was so close to going back his but i thought that i best not! I text him back... 'Oh defo, night xxx.' I closed my eyes and let my self dream about Callum. Scrumptious!


End file.
